<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】我有多么爱你 by Cacia1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541025">【德哈】我有多么爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996'>Cacia1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战后 破镜重圆 德拉科喝醉了 哈利决定来接他回家</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】我有多么爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和德拉科分手已经快过去一年了，哈利告诉自己你得习惯这个，他跟他的男孩儿都已经纠缠十多年了，从懵懂少年到现在，共同度过了幼稚的争锋相对，青涩的校园恋爱，艰难的战争时期，浪漫的成人爱情，最后输给了忙碌的工作和艰难的生活，嘿，你得习惯这个，这就是现实世界，不是每一段感情都会有好的结果，况且，哈利告诉自己，你经历最多的就是分离，这没什么大不了的。</p><p>但是这一刻，远在大洋彼岸的哈利无法抑制自己回忆一年前的今天，当他应付完金斯莱回到那个和德拉科甜蜜的爱巢，得到的是一个坐在一堆空酒瓶里发型和衬衫都凌乱不堪目光涣散的男朋友，还有一句不咸不淡的“我们分手吧”。</p><p>不算是突然袭击，从几个月前哈利就感觉到了德拉科似乎在计划着离开。</p><p>如果他要离开，那哈利选择给他自由。</p><p>国际傲罗交流会场，现场嘈杂得哈利觉得有点头晕，一会儿他还要作为英国代表发言，发言稿是赫敏和金斯莱写了半个月的成果，哈利一点都不想上台，他只想逃回伦敦，躲进自己的小房子里，祭奠自己的爱情死亡一周年。</p><p>前面是法国代表在发言，下一个是德国代表，再下一个就是哈利。哈利捏着手里的纸质发言稿脑子里一团糟。</p><p>忽然，放在上衣口袋里的手机震了起来，隔着一层薄薄的布料往哈利的心脏里丢进了一颗炸弹。</p><p>这个手机，只有一个人有号码，哈利每天都会确保它充足了电放在自己贴身的衣兜。</p><p>哈利不顾场合地站起身，在所有人的注视下三步并作两步跑出会场。</p><p>“喂，德......马尔福？”</p><p>“哈利·波特你他妈的这个渣男！！”</p><p>哈利被响彻话筒的怒吼震得眼冒金星。</p><p>“你他妈的把我一个人丢在英国去找美国妞玩？哦，我忘了，或许美国男人的狂野才更能满足你膨胀的性欲？”</p><p>哈利在心里暗骂一声，自己莫不是个抖m？为了对面男人的几声怒骂就硬了？好吧，哈利承认，他只是想念这个声音，这个声音现在不管说什么，他的小兄弟都会精神抖擞的站立起来，昂首挺胸的宣布思念，好像这是一件多么值得骄傲的事情一样。</p><p>“我只是来参加国际傲罗交流会的，你喝酒了？”哈利压低了声音，不自觉皱了皱眉，看了一眼时间，按照时差来算，伦敦现在应该还只是晚餐时间，这就已经喝成这样了？</p><p>“哦，听听，听听，我们伟大的黄金男孩是否还躺在哪个男人怀里，压低了声音来接听前男友的电话，多么高尚啊。”</p><p>跟醉鬼毫无道理可讲，哈利捏着手机指骨发白。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科这副德行已经有三五年了，从霍格沃茨毕业开始，因为马尔福家烂透了的名声，德拉科找不到工作，而后纳西莎病逝，卢修斯在狱中自杀，哈利帮不上半点忙。</p><p>“我不需要你的怜悯和施舍！”德拉科对他尖叫，然后抱着头蜷成一团。</p><p>“德拉科，德拉科。”哈利只能抱着他抚摸他的后背。</p><p>“你走吧！你走啊！你怎么不去享受你的鲜花和掌声，你为什么要和我这种人一起烂在阴沟里！”德拉科蹬着腿，挣扎着要从哈利的怀里逃走。</p><p>“你不是的，德拉科，你不是的，你是我的男朋友，还记得吗？你看，这是你送给我的戒指。”</p><p>德拉科伸手握住哈利带着戒指的手呜咽不止:“求你了，别离开我，救救我的世界吧。”</p><p>“我不走，我永远在这里。”哈利抱着抽泣的男人，亲吻他的发顶。</p><p>“你必须要让他振作起来，哈利，不然你的生活会被他拖垮的！”赫敏无奈的劝自己的旧友。</p><p>“离开那个懦夫！哈利！你值得更好的！”罗恩捏着拳头咬牙切齿。</p><p>“不会的，他爱我，我也爱他。”哈利恍惚地转着手指上的戒指，“不是每个人都勇敢的，他又不是格兰芬多，懦弱一点逃避现实也没什么，没有人规定一定要勇敢不是吗？”</p><p>哈利很疲惫，昨天德拉科又喝光了酒柜里的酒，压着他在床上翻来覆去的索取，一会儿尖叫着让他滚，一会儿又抱着央求他留下。</p><p>“可是......”</p><p>赫敏刚开了个头就被哈利制止了，她看着自己本应该意气风发的好友摆了摆手，哈利端着餐盘起身:“下午有个宣讲会，我先去休息一下，别说了，都会好起来的。”</p><p>哈利坐在休息室打开手机，这时间那个小混蛋十有八九没有醒，但是醒了又怎么样呢？德拉科根本没有清醒的时候，不是在睡觉，就是在醉酒，哈利不知道该怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>“没有别人，德拉科，一直以来都没有别人，只有你丰富的想象。”哈利叹了口气，靠在墙上。</p><p>“不，黄金男孩，巫师世界最伟大的救世之星怎么可能没人爱呢？你又不是我，一个烂到骨子里的马尔福。”话筒里传来尖锐的笑声。</p><p>哈利蹲下来，举着手机把脑袋埋在手臂里:“求你了，德拉科，别这么说，你知道的，我只爱你。”</p><p>太卑微了，哈利忍不住眼睛里汩汩流淌的眼泪，浸湿的手臂上的布料，为什么？为什么他永远无法放下德拉科，明明对方已经烂透了，可是就算他堕落进了地狱十八层又怎样，哈利也只想抱着他，陪在他身边。他不想要什么更好的爱，德拉科就是最好的那一个。</p><p>“你以为我会信吗？没有人会爱一个见不得光的怪物，波特，这证明了你很伟大，你的光辉如同圣母玛利亚，照耀每一个人。”</p><p>“求你了，别这么说。”哈利痛苦地抓着自己的头发。</p><p>“波特先生？下一个到您说话了。”工作人员推开门，担忧地看了一眼蹲在走廊上的男人。</p><p>“抱歉，可以再往后推一个吗？”</p><p>“您已经是最后一位了。”</p><p>“听听，听听，救世主又要去拯救世界啦，哈利·波特你这个渣男！你说过不会离开我的，你明明说过不会离开我的。”</p><p>听筒那边的叫骂渐渐弱下去，传来啜泣声。</p><p> </p><p>马尔福的特性是什么？自私自利，傲慢自大，却又懦弱可悲。</p><p>德拉科明白自己所有的特性，他没有勇气去面对现实，他只想躲在哈利给他编织的安乐窝里面，但是骨子里的傲慢又让他不能接受这一切，于是他开始放任自己心里的情绪泛滥，让它们攻占自己的每一根神经。</p><p>他不能什么都得到，可偏偏他什么都想要。</p><p>哈利值得阳光鲜花和赞美，德拉科想把烫人的太阳推出自己阴暗的世界，他折磨他，逼他离开；同时，德拉科又渴望从太阳那里得到些许温暖，于是占有他，渴望他留下。</p><p>“马尔福！但凡你放下手里的酒瓶，动一动手指，做几瓶魔药，圣芒戈至少是制药科的大门就会向你打开！”潘西愤怒地掀了放满酒瓶的桌子，玻璃瓶砸在地上乒铃乓啷响成一片，烂醉的德拉科靠在沙发上，被飞溅起来的碎片划伤。</p><p>德拉科缓慢地抬起手臂挡住脸，嘟哝着:“打人不打脸，我现在全身上下只有脸还能配得上波特了。”</p><p>潘西气哭了，德拉科哪里是这样的人，他多耀眼啊，他怎么可能配不上那个波特，那个波特算什么东西，说什么打败神秘人的天选之子？无非是特里劳妮一句神经兮兮的浑话，加上每个母亲都会做出的选择，伟大的是莉莉·波特！跟他有什么关系！</p><p>“德拉科，求你了，你可以选择，你不需要这个样子，你可以光明正大站在那个波特身边，在每一个尝试靠近他的人面前狠狠地吻他，告诉那些人谁也别想抢你男人。”</p><p>“听起来很诱人。”德拉科露出一个痴痴地笑，偏过头去看放在一旁的《预言家日报》，头条印着一张硕大的照片，哈利亲昵地挽着一个女人走在红毯上，底下闪光灯亮成一片，女人穿着一条无袖的连衣长裙，光洁美好的手臂缠着哈利。</p><p>德拉科伸出自己鲜血淋漓的手臂:“帕金森，你看看我有可能吗？”</p><p>鲜血掩盖下的是一个丑陋的黑魔印记。</p><p>“你不是女人！你不需要穿那种衣服！”</p><p>“是啊，长袖西服可以遮住这个，我也可以藏得很好。没错，我不是女人，每天晚上叫床的那个人是波特，你不知道他叫得有多好听。”德拉科说着睡着了，脸上挂着诡异的笑容。</p><p>这个世界还是毁灭算了。潘西擦干自己的眼泪，从德拉科怀里抽走酒瓶猛灌了一口，然后挥着魔杖治好德拉科的划伤，又收拾好一地的残渣碎片。</p><p>压垮德拉科的，不是被收缴的财富和庄园，不是失去双亲，不是被人人叫骂的马尔福的名声，是他不能光明正大的站在爱人身边，是他成为了爱人唯一的人生污点。</p><p> </p><p>“德拉科，你能别挂电话吗？别让我再找不到你了好吗？你等等我，这个演说讲完，我就去找你。”哈利央求着。</p><p>听筒里传来冷漠的忙音。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科的离开，蓄谋已久。</p><p>这个念头源于一次争吵。很长一段时间里，哈利几乎不会骂德拉科，不管他的生活过得有多糟糕，哈利总是耐心的收拾好残局，体贴的任由德拉科折腾，温柔的安慰他亲吻他，就好像德拉科是一个易碎品，他只有这样小心翼翼地对待才不会打坏。</p><p>但是哈利也是人，这样的双面生活他也会累。终于在一次德拉科喝多了发酒疯的时候哈利崩溃了。</p><p>“马尔福我恨不得死了，为什么伏地魔没有把我杀了，为什么你妈妈要装模作样的替我掩护，就是让我活下来体验这样生不如死的人生吗？！我做错了什么！”</p><p>德拉科先是狂笑，嘴里说着:“终于来了是吗？救世主终于放弃装好人了是吗？让我们来看看大善人波特到底有多少不满？”</p><p>哈利揪着他的衣领把他推到墙上，抢过他手里的酒瓶，仰头全部灌进了自己的嘴里，然后把酒瓶摔在地上:“我装够了！马尔福，不就是当一个烂人吗？我们一起下地狱吧！”</p><p>德拉科突然安静了，哈利哭着倒在他身上咒骂一切，太阳太耀眼，人群太吵闹，房间太拥挤，生命......太漫长。</p><p>“所有人都他妈的让我拯救世界，可是我他妈连你都救不了，我好累，德拉科，我真的好累，让一切都停下来好不好，就只是停下来，让它停下来，我不想爱你了，我好累啊。”哈利揪着自己的衣襟，那样子像是要挖出心脏。</p><p>停下来吧。德拉科抱着哈利，酒精已经没办法麻痹他的大脑，痛苦顺着骨髓一丝一缝填满他的心脏。不是早就知道了吗？他跟哈利不是同一个世界的人，他不可以去那边，更不应该把哈利拉过来。</p><p>哈利发现德拉科开始戒酒了，不是说他立刻就不喝了，但是很显然，德拉科没有时时刻刻抱着酒瓶，他甚至搬回来一套熬制魔药的设备。</p><p>“德拉科，你这是？”哈利惊喜的看着眼前满地的药材，他叫的出名字叫不出名字的，一大摊。</p><p>“你又不能跟我过一辈子，分手的话我还不想饿死在街头。”德拉科头也没抬，挽着衣袖，蹲在地上整理原材料。</p><p>哈利笑了一下，他不知道德拉科是在说真话还是只是别扭的借口，他也不想知道，格兰芬多的勇气在德拉科这儿总是显得不太够用，他不敢去刨根问底。</p><p>也好，如果有一天德拉科决定要离开，至少会是一个哈利能够放心让他走的状态。</p><p>“我决定了，我要跟波特分手。”</p><p>“为什么？哈利最近告诉我你好多了，我也很高兴看见你现在终于活出了个人样，生活在慢慢变好不是吗？”赫敏感到困惑，如果说这个世界上还有什么是她会无条件相信的，那就是斯莱特林是格兰芬多的克星，德拉科会和哈利爱得死去活来，直到世界毁灭的那一天。</p><p>可是现在，太阳照常东升西落，蝉鸣鸟叫世界祥和。</p><p>“在我清醒的时候，波特总是笑得很开心，没有我给他添乱，他的生活好极了。”</p><p>“那你就别给他添乱。”</p><p>“不可能的，我不会好了，我永远会逃避现实，不是今天就是明天或者未来的某天，我还是会把波特的生活搅得一塌糊涂，马尔福天性就有破坏欲。”德拉科露出一个假笑。</p><p>“梅林啊，马尔福，你这个懦夫，你哪怕有一丁点的勇气去改变现状，而不是输给你幼稚的情绪呢！”</p><p>“我全部的勇气，在爱上他的时候就已经用完了，我是个斯莱特林，格兰杰。”</p><p>“我们现在已经不给学院贴标签了。”赫敏平静的指出。</p><p>“我甚至不敢说一句‘他不是波特’，那时候我们已经在一起四年了，格兰杰，我所有的勇气就只到那一句‘我不确定’，现在，告诉我，你觉得我还可信吗？”</p><p>德拉科一定会破坏哈利的生活。赫敏对这一个事实一直确信无疑，但是没有他，哈利的生活就会好吗？赫敏也很怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>哈利做完演说走下台，看了一眼手上的手机，上一次通话记录是一年前，德拉科从来不发短信，因为他不喜欢打字。哈利犹豫了一下要不要回拨过去，这时候散会了，人群朝他涌了过来。</p><p>“波特先生，您刚才的演说棒极了，关于您刚才提到的黑巫师安置办法我倒是有一点想法。”</p><p>“还有对待黑魔法的态度，不得不说您是对的，让人们了解它才是摧毁它的最好方式。”</p><p>“对了，还有对于纯血家族的态度，不得不说，战后英国那边这种情况是超乎我们想象的。”</p><p>......</p><p>哈利捏着手机，强迫自己挂起微笑应付大家的讨论，不知道德拉科怎么样了，今天喝成这样甚至还给自己打电话......是不是因为他也还记得今天这样一个日子呢？</p><p>他们的告白纪念日，初吻纪念日，初夜纪念日，分手纪念日他妈的都在同一天。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，马尔福，你又喝酒了，不是吧，今天的订单别告诉我你忘了！”</p><p>布雷司猛的拉开窗帘，得到沙发上一条蠕动的生物。</p><p>“给老子把窗帘拉上！订单的药剂都在柜子里，别烦我。”德拉科把脸藏进沙发靠背的缝隙，摸索着随便拽过一条毯子盖住自己。</p><p>德拉科现在和布雷司还有潘西合伙经营了一家魔药公司，布雷司负责洽谈，潘西负责采购，德拉科只用躲在房子里没日没夜的搅拌坩埚，这很好，当年的少爷小姐们被社会教做人，学会了自食其力还比一般人都过得好，感恩萨拉查赐予他们的天赋吧。</p><p>“还想着今晚上有个酒会叫你一起去，那几个北欧人真他妈能喝，只有你这个泡在酒精里的人才有可能干翻他们吧。”布雷司说着，走到一旁检查过订单包裹，交给猫头鹰派送。</p><p>“那单子有多大？”德拉科闭着眼睛揉了揉太阳穴问到。</p><p>“够我们三个人享受一年人生。”布雷司吹了声口哨。</p><p>“我去。”</p><p>布雷司大笑:“晚上八点，我来接你。”</p><p>德拉科靠着沙发缓了一阵，慢慢睁开眼睛，房间里空无一人，只有茶几上和地上摆着一摊酒瓶。</p><p>他搓了搓脸。</p><p>一年了啊。如果是波特在的话，他应该在床上醒来，并且地上肯定没有这么多空酒瓶，波特会丢一部分酒瓶，然后骗他其实你没喝多少。</p><p>傻宝宝，这样做有什么意义呢。德拉科不自觉露出一个微笑，还以为他不知道吗？总想营造一个他还没有烂透的假象。</p><p>德拉科站起来，好像踩到一个什么东西，捡起来一看，是波特硬塞给他的手机，里面只有一个号码。德拉科捡起来看了一下，昨天他打给波特了，波特好像哭了？</p><p>德拉科抓了一把头发，哦，自己怎么又去招惹他了，不是想好了要从他的世界消失吗？</p><p>可是你还留着这个手机，每天给它充电。小恶魔捏着嗓子细声细气地尖叫。</p><p>这不重要。德拉科叹了口气，把手机插上充电器走进浴室洗澡。</p><p>这不就是波特想要的吗？他想要这痛苦的爱情停止，那就满足他。德拉科明白，哈利还爱着自己，这不是自恋也不归属于自信，只是就好像活着需要呼吸一样是一个常识，他和哈利不可能会停止相爱的，只是当爱情成为一把利刃，用力的拥抱就会变成一种不可比拟的伤害。</p><p>和波特分手以后，他就搬出来了，找了一个算是偏远的街区，这里麻瓜和巫师混住，比起之前那个藏身的地方可谓宽敞明亮。</p><p>之前住的地方在翻倒巷，壁炉和霍格莫德12号相连，哈利总要假装回到老宅以后再偷偷跑到这个无人知晓的地方与德拉科作伴。</p><p>也不知道那么多年他怎么坚持下来的。</p><p>真的好想他，即使搬离了熟悉的环境，现在一个人过得也挺好，可是每一个细胞依然叫嚣着想念。</p><p>德拉科拉过一条浴巾把自己裹起来，镜子被水汽雾成一片，朦朦胧胧的只能看见一团淡黄色的影子。</p><p>就这样也挺好的，德拉科永远也不会放弃爱着哈利，因为这是他浑身上下唯一叫做勇气的证明。</p><p> </p><p>晚上的酒会，布雷司和潘西站在跟德拉科隔着一段距离的地方和几个圣芒戈的高层交谈，德拉科的魔药水平没话说，圣芒戈希望达成长期合作，给德拉科挂一个制药科的特聘专家，每月定量向圣芒戈供应魔药，必要的时候要参与会诊。</p><p>条件很诱人，这样德拉科总算有了社会地位，不仅仅是一个地下制药人了，只是两人十分担心德拉科的精神状况能否应付这一点。</p><p>话题的中心人物突然朝他们走了过来，看起来容光焕发，很高兴的样子。</p><p>“你接。”没头没脑的，一只手机塞进潘西手里。</p><p>潘西看了一眼，是一个没有备注的号码。</p><p>“喂？”潘西觉得自己很凌乱，她甚至不知道德拉科有一只手机。</p><p>“德拉科你在哪？我去接你。”</p><p>潘西惊慌地又看了一眼手机屏幕，没有备注的号码！</p><p>“波特？”</p><p>“抱歉......你是？”</p><p>对面的声音清晰可闻的低沉下去。</p><p>“帕金森，我和扎比尼现在跟马尔福在一场酒会。”</p><p>“噢，哦，酒会啊......那，我......地址在哪？我去接德拉科吧，他是不是喝多了？”</p><p>潘西顺着方向看过去，布雷司已经追过去了，身边围了一圈北欧的魔药商。德拉科刚刚就是在跟他们喝酒，他看起来应该没有喝多，眼睛明亮，神志清醒，身体站得笔直。但是诡异的，潘西又十分确定他确实喝多了。</p><p>德拉科在笑，梅林的亚瑟啊，他多久没这么笑过了？笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝，苍白的脸上透着兴奋的红晕。</p><p>“你刚刚跟他说什么了？”潘西不由得问。</p><p>“我说我回来接他了，他骂了我一通，但是他不肯告诉我地址。”</p><p>“你在哪？”</p><p>“飞路网的枢纽站，我刚从美国回来。”</p><p>“好极了。”</p><p> </p><p>会场的壁炉忽然亮起一道绿色的火光，对于这个迟到的客人大家都很惊讶，酒会都进行到下半场了才到是否过于失礼？</p><p>大家看见一个头发乱蓬蓬的青年推着一只行李箱出现在会场，圆形的镜框下面是一对翠绿的眼睛。</p><p>“哈利·波特？”不知道谁喊了一声。</p><p>“梅林啊，波特先生，您怎么来了，您不是在美国出差吗？”</p><p>人群大有围上来的趋势，哈利慌张地推着行李箱躲闪。</p><p>“嗯，啊，我来接人，来接人。”</p><p>哈利看见德拉科了，浅金色的头发实在是过于耀眼，在踏进会场的第一眼哈利就看见了。</p><p>“哈利，你来啦。”德拉科黏黏糊糊地贴了过来，贴在他耳朵边上磨蹭，“你这个渣男，我还以为你真的丢下我了。”</p><p>哈利手忙脚乱把行李箱放到一边，赶紧抱住挂在身上的人形挂件，柔软的发丝贴着脖子，挠得哈利心尖尖都痒:“我当然来了，你们给他喝了多少？”</p><p>哈利一抬头，大家都好奇地盯着他们。当然会被盯着啊，他们两个甚至从来没有一起出现在公众面前过。</p><p>“不少。”布雷司操纵着自己开口说话。</p><p>但是不至于啊，德拉科酒量本就不错，就算喝多了也不会撒娇啊。</p><p>“我想你。”喝多的人可不会考虑那么多，德拉科扭了两下捧住哈利的脸让他看着自己，然后笑眯眯地低头去啄那对唇瓣，“你好狠心，一年都没有来看过我一次，一次都没有。”</p><p>众人已经吓傻了，看着马尔福捧着波特的脸小鸡啄米一样一下一下吻上去。</p><p>“德拉科......”哈利握住德拉科的手背，艰难地发出声音。</p><p>“那个......波特先生......”</p><p>“我的，哈利是我的，你们都不准碰他。”德拉科把哈利按在自己怀里，凶巴巴地盯着来人。</p><p>“北欧人的酒......”潘西凑上去贴着布雷司悄悄问他。</p><p>布雷司转头对着潘西亲了一下，眼睛亮晶晶地看着她。</p><p>潘西沉默了两秒，抱住布雷司跟他吻在一块儿。</p><p>哈利圈住德拉科的腰眼睛酸酸的，他想要这个真的太久了，德拉科活泼得像是有人拨动了时间转换器，把四年级那个肆意飞扬的小少爷给他偷了回来。</p><p>“哈利你这个渣男。”德拉科翻来覆去嘟哝这一句话，委屈巴巴地贴着哈利的发顶，亲吻他的发丝，“我好难受，离开你我活不了啦，心脏不会跳啦，时间都停止啦，世界都没有意义啦。”</p><p>哈利靠在德拉科怀里，虽然看不见，但是他感觉到所有人的目光都汇聚在他背上，好像在控诉他到底有多渣，是朝三暮四了还是脚踏两只船了，明天的头版头条大概是《惊！“救世主”地下情曝光 马尔福为爱隐忍》。</p><p>但是哈利还是觉得好高兴。</p><p>“德拉科，我这不是来了么，我来接你了。我不会离开你的，我们不要停下来，我们一起往前走好不好？”</p><p>“好，往前走，我要牵着你走，只有我可以站在你身边，只有我！”尾音黏黏糊糊的，像是讨糖果的小孩，“你不知道我有多么爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>转过天来，德拉科在自己的床上醒来，天光大亮，头痛欲裂，德拉科呻吟了一声。</p><p>那一群北欧人真不是东西，先是干下去两瓶威士忌，然后是黑朗姆还有波本，都是加冰块纯喝，后来又拿出一瓶什么什么爱情酒，俗不可耐，简直跟迷情剂也没什么区别。</p><p>昨天好像是波特给他打电话了，说他回来了。搞得好像他们还在一起一样，那时候家里酒喝光了没买，德拉科就会偷偷跑到麻瓜的酒吧去买醉，波特给他打电话，告诉他自己到家了，问德拉科在哪，来接他回家。</p><p>德拉科抱住枕头，不想再去回忆过去。</p><p>“醒了？头痛吗？我给你冲了热茶，加蜂蜜喝一点吧。”</p><p>德拉科猛一抬头，看见头顶一双明亮的绿眼睛。</p><p>“我还在梦里。”德拉科迅速闭眼拉被子转身，动作一气呵成。</p><p>身后传来一声轻笑，瓷器放在桌面上发出清脆的一声，那人拉开被子钻到德拉科身边抱住他。</p><p>“那就赶快醒过来，别让我等太久。”</p><p>“波特......”德拉科捂住眼睛，发出艰难的声音。</p><p>“昨天还一口一个宝贝呢，今天就这么生疏了吗？到底谁比较渣？”</p><p>德拉科转过身，哈利的脖子和前胸大喇喇的红痕昭示着昨夜的激情。</p><p>“我......你......我们......我家没有避孕套。”德拉科简直要咬断自己的舌头。</p><p>“是的，亲爱的，你家没有，顺便一提我家也没有，所以昨天你全部都给我了。而这里是我家。”哈利笑着，凑过去亲吻德拉科的嘴角。</p><p>德拉科不记得，他昨天从把手机丢给潘西以后的事就都不记得了。</p><p>“难受吗？”他低下头，抵着哈利的额头，几乎是下意识地问。</p><p>“不，一点也不，我想要这个想到发疯。”哈利摇摇头，亲昵地碰了碰德拉科的脸颊，“那，我们现在算是和好了吗？”</p><p>“什么？不！不行......”德拉科好像听到了什么可怕的问题，一下子松开了抱着哈利的手臂。</p><p>“为什么！”哈利抓住德拉科的手，丝丝入扣，缠着他的手指不让他逃。</p><p>“你不明白吗？我不能爱你，我是破碎的，我不能用一把碎渣一样的心来爱你，那是伤害。”德拉科垂下眼帘，他不敢看哈利，只得盯着两人缠在一起的手指。</p><p>“不是这样的，德拉科，你看着我。”哈利又一次贴上去德拉科身边，“没有人生来就是破碎的，是有人打碎了我们。”</p><p>德拉科抱着哈利再一次哭了起来。</p><p>“不要否定爱，你一定知道我有多爱你。”哈利给了德拉科一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>他们相爱十年。</p><p>他们只有彼此。</p><p>他们之间没有第三者。</p><p>可是我听见马尔福控诉波特是渣男。</p><p>那只是马尔福的独门绝技，吃自己的醋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>